The present invention relates to munitions, and more particularly to apparatus which identifies the impact point of munitions.
Conventional air-to-ground gunnery scoring uses acoustic receivers or visual observation of the fall of fire by remotely located observers using binoculars. The acoustic scoring method is subject to noise interference from other aircraft. The visual scoring system relies on the skill and reaction times of human observers.
It would therefore provide an advance in the munitions art to provide a munition projectile which provides an impact point locating signal upon impact, and which is not subject to noise interference from other aircraft and does not rely on the skill of human observers.